Everybody Wants to Be a Cat
"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" is a song featured in Disney's The Aristocats. This song is sung by Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat, Phil Harris as Thomas O' Malley, Thurl Ravenscroft as Billy Boss the Russian Cat, Robie Lester as Duchess, and Liz English as Marie. It was also released as a now rare 45 rpm single, in a version sung only by Phil Harris, which lacks the cartoon voices of the common release. The soundtrack CD released in 1996 contains an edited version of the song. The lines sung by Shun Gon the Chinese cat, voiced by Paul Winchell, now seen as containing racist stereotypes, are removed. This song was also included on the VHS tape, Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities, and was later reused for Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life. Lyrics Original= Scat Cat: (Spoken) Well, little lady, let me elucidate here Everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at Thomas O'Malley: Tell me! Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat 'Cause everything else is obsolete Scat: Strickly high button shoes! O'Malley: A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Scat: Every time he plays O'Malley: But, with a square in the act You can set music back Scat: To the caveman days Cha cha ba dum bo day O'Malley: I've heard some corny birds Who tried to sing Scat: But still a cat's the only cat Who knows how to swing Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig Or stuff like that... O'Malley and Scat: ...When everybody wants to be a cat? A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Every time he plays O'Malley: Oh a rinky tinky tinky O'Malley and Scat: With a square in the act You can set music back To the caveman days Marie: Oh a rinky tinky tinky Marie, O'Malley and Scat: Yes, everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at While playin' jazz You always has a welcome mat 'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Oh, boy, ferras, let's rock this joint! Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Ha ha! Groovy, cats! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Fu Yong! Hya ha ha ha ha ha! Fortune cookie always wrong! Hya ha ha! Now, dat a hot one! Hye he he! Thomas O'Malley: How about you and me, Duchess? Duchess: Let's swing it, Thomas! Toulouse: Groovy, Mama, groovy! Scat Cat: Blow it, small fry, blow it! Berlioz: flat note on trumpet Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Boy, he brew it! Peppo: But he was-a close! (Harp begins) Duchess: If you want to turn me on Play your horn, don't spare the tone And blow a little soul into the tune O'Malley: Let's take it to another key Scat: Modulate, and wait for me I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon... O'Malley: The other cats will all commence Congregatin' on the fence Underneath the alley's only light Duchess: Where every note is out of sight (Jazz music begins again) Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallelujah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: I'm telling you! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Yeah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Mmmm! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallelujah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...! |-|Reprise= Alley cats: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Frou-Frou: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Uncle Waldo: Everybody... Whoopee! Everybody wants to be a cat Alley cats: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be...a...cat! Trivia *The song "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" was later referenced in the live-action remake of 101 Dalmatians, which the puppies ended up watching before switching to Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. *The song was parodied in House of Mouse with "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof". Category:Songs Category:The Aristocats songs Category:Closing songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall Category:Featured songs Category:DTV songs